1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for stably supporting an object and more specifically to a self-contained, adjustable support device having a collapsed position for storage and/or transport and having an open position for providing stable supporting surfces for a wide variety of objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices have been used by carpenters and other workmen to support workpieces as the workpiece is cut, filed or otherwise worked on. Typically, such workmen use a pair of sawhorsed or tesles to support a workpiece or the like. However, typical sawhorses and tresles are often disadvantageous because they are typically not adjustable or collapsable and often do not have adequate strength. Other disadvantages include bulkiness, storage and transport difficulty and a tendency to become weakened through repeated use. Further, additional support means such as transverse rails and the like must be used in conjunction with such typical sawhorses and tresles when supporting small, large, odd shaped, or flimsey objects. A preliminary patentablility search in class 248, subclass 439 and class 182, subclasses 153, 154, and 155 produced the following patents: Fassler, U.S. Pat. No. 965,173; Varache, U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,794; Beland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,867; Tyler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,875; Strand, U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,787; Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,911; Barthel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,349 and Hendrickson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,328. None of the above patents or prior art devices disclose or suggest the present invention.